


Just Wanna Be With You

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle's wife Denise is feeling down due to their struggles to conceive, so naturally he feels the duty to make it right and put a smile on his woman's face again.





	Just Wanna Be With You

**_ Just Wanna Be With You… _ **

 

“She needs to unwind, Merle. Too much pressure is going to make conception even harder.”

Merle knew it was true, all Denise ever thought about anymore was trying to start a family. He wanted it too, but he never imagined it this way, the pressure was overwhelming sometimes.

“I keep telling her it’s gonna be ok. We’ll have a baby when the time is right, or we could just adopt,” Merle sighed.

He had become close to Denise’s OB/GYN, Michonne, after a year and a half of trying to conceive and he was getting worried about his new bride.

Merle never dreamed of having a woman like Denise after spending most of his younger years fucking up, but she saw past all that and took a chance on him anyway. He wanted to give her the family she desired but something about them just didn’t jive in the baby making department. He had his ‘little swimmers’ checked and there weren’t any problems there, that’s when Denise started to blame herself and he hated that.

“The thing is...she feels like she’s failing you.”

“I know, but it’s crazy to me. If we never have a baby, I’d die a happy man.”

“It’s just the way she feels. Maybe take her away for the weekend. Time together somewhere different might do the trick.”

“You think?”

“Sometimes all the stress just throws a wrench in the works, it’s worth a shot.”

“Yeah, I’ll give it a go. I don’t want her beating herself up over this. It’s nobody’s fault.”

“You’re a good man, Merle.”

“Thanks. I just want her to be happy.”

/

Merle decided then and there that he was going to make it a weekend to remember but he had to work fast.

Merle called her supervisor at the clinic to ask about a week off and was given the thumbs up if Denise was on board. Deana was in full agreement that time away could be a good idea to get her out of the funk she was in.

“We just need some time together, I want her to de-stress from all this baby stuff.”

Everyone at Denise’s workplace was well-aware of their struggles and so he didn’t have to hide what it was all about.

“I hope she feels better when she gets back, I can tell this is really weighing on her mind,” Deana agreed.

“She needs to know it’s not her fault and just get it off her mind for a while. I want to see her smile again, feels like it’s been ages.”

“You’re a good man, Merle.”

“She deserves a good man.”

/

By Friday, Merle had it all lined up and was giddy with excitement as he dropped her off at work. When he picked her up they’d be hitting the highway and she had no idea.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked as he kissed her goodbye more enthusiastically than usual.

“Just feelin’ good. See you after work, babe.”

“You and Daryl closing up the shop early today?”

“Probably. I’ll call and let you know.”

“Alright, love you, babe.”

“Love you too, beautiful,” he winked.

/

Denise walked out of work that afternoon to find Merle standing next to his truck with luggage in the back.

“Merle?”

“Got your bags packed, babydoll!”

“For what?”

“Get in,” he grinned.

“What are you up to?” she smiled and already he felt like it was a success, there was a smile again.

He leaned across the seat to kiss her slow and run his fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

“I love you, Denise.”

“Whatever you’re trying to get, the answer is yes,” she giggled.

“I just want you and I’m taking you for myself for a whole week.”

“A week? Where are we going?” she beamed.

“Blue Ridge, up in the mountains,” he sighed. “This cabin is massive and it’s gonna be just me and my baby for a whole week.”

Denise smiled all the way there, and he couldn’t be happier.

/

The drive up into the mountains was slow and creeping and they arrived at the cabin around 6 pm.

Denise was blown away by the extravagant rental and stood wide-eyed before it for a few minutes before speaking.

“This must have been thousands for a whole week, Merle.”

“Hey, nothing is too much for my girl. We need this time together, it’s like a second honeymoon!”

“We’ve only been married two years,” she noted.

“I don’t care, I’m spoiling my girl and you can’t stop me.”

The cabin was isolated up a mountain road and tucked into a wide cluster of trees. If you were to view it from overhead, you might even miss the roof of the cabin it was so tightly nestled.

Merle carried their bags inside and followed her as she walked from room to room.

The vaulted ceilings, warm wood paneling, and massive fireplace all drowned her senses in opulence and he loved that.

“Will it do?” he teased.

“Merle, there’s three bedrooms and a hot tub on the deck…this is insane. What is this really all about?”

Merle knew he’d have to explain eventually.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her closer to sit on his lap on the couch. “I want to have you alone and pamper you a little so that you can relax…I know this baby stuff is wearing on you and I just want you to know that it’s still me and you no matter what happens.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder then and he could tell she was getting emotional. Denise didn’t like to advertise it if she shed a few tears, so he didn’t force her to look at him.

“Am I driving you crazy with this?” she asked.

“Hell no, I know it’s important to you and I want it too, but it’s gotta be me and you before anything else…if we never have a child, I still have more than I ever dreamed of.”

“Merle…you’re too much sometimes.”

“I never thought I’d have what we have together, you’re enough for me, honey. A baby would just be icing on the best cake in the world.”

“This week is going to be perfect, babe, thank you.”

“I just wanna be with you, that’s all I ever want, honey.”

She had a little cry on his shoulder and then he insisted that they not do any more crying.

“I brought that chokecherry wine you like, and I got them to fill the fridge with food. You go freshen up and meet me on the deck in 10 minutes, deal?”

“Deal. God, I love you,” she sighed.

/

Denise walked up the stairs to an open loft where the master bedroom was located. She could see a full view of the mountains spread out below the cabin via the floor to ceiling windows of the A-frame cabin. She had never been anywhere so beautiful and being with Merle made it heaven.

She believed him when he said that he was satisfied with just the two of them, but she would always want to give him more.

He had put so much love and effort into the weekend that she promised herself that she wouldn’t focus on anything but them for the whole week. She slipped into a sundress he had packed for her and tried to contain her happiness enough to bring her heart rate back to normal.

Walking onto the deck, she found him standing in a pair of loose sleep pants with no shirt on and he was stunning. Nobody made her half as needy as he made her, and it was so effortless.

“Hey there, babydoll,” he smiled and handed her a glass of wine.

“What a view,” she exclaimed, looking out over the deck to see a waterfall of treetops below them.

The cabin was perched high up in the mountain and it almost gave her vertigo to peer over the edge of the balcony.

“Daddy did good?” he purred, standing behind her and laying one soft kiss after another across the back of her neck.

“You always do good, Merle. There’s no man who even comes close to you.”

Merle was a 'sex now, ask questions later' kind of man and so she hadn’t expected it to take him long to become amorous.

His hand moved up from behind her to claim her breasts and her head fell back onto his chest in sweet surrender.

From the night they first met, she knew that Merle Dixon was like lightning in a jar; dangerous, fascinating and captivating.

One hour of heavy flirtation at a bar as she waited for a tow truck and she was his. The gravely voice and unapologetic masculinity mixed with his obvious unbridled desire for her and she was in. He took her home that night and they hadn’t been apart since.

She felt him growing hard behind her, his erection pressing into her back and she couldn’t wait to touch him. Her hand moved back to grasp his cock through the sleep pants and she moaned with need.

“Jesus…you’re so hot, I can’t believe you’re all mine,” she grinned.

“This body is all yours, babydoll. Always.”

She felt his hand creep around to the front of her thigh and up under her dress and she closed her eyes, preparing for his touch.

One hand on her throat and the other teasing her with soft stroking over her lips, Denise gave in.

Her eyes focused on the first stars appearing over an ocean of dark green treetops and then his finger slid between her lips.

“Mmmmm…oh my God, Merle.”

“That’s right, already getting wet for me, honey.”

“Take me to bed.”

Merle pulled her by the hand, up the stairs, and to the king-sized bed on the second-floor loft.

He was in no mood to mess around, so he pulled her dress over her head and took in the perfect breasts before him. He loved when she didn’t wear a bra. Her panties were French cut with lace and he almost came from the sight of them alone. Her ass was full, and her thighs made him ache to be between them. Soft, warm and innately feminine, Denise was the kind of woman he always dreamed of.

He kissed her hard and fast as she urged his sleep pants down his strong thighs and the entire cabin caught fire.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, woman,” he growled.

“You always fuck me good, Merle…there’s nothing like your cock.”

“Fuuuuck I love it when you talk dirty.”

Denise was normally quite proper, she had a great sense of humour, but rarely swore or used foul language. In bed though, she would sometimes crank up the naughty talk to tease him.

“You gonna feed me that rock hard dick till I cry out your name?” she purred, moving back onto the bed with him swiftly covering her in his own body.

“Not till I eat that pussy. You’re gonna drown me in cum, babydoll.”

“Jesus!” she squealed as he yanked her legs up and open, making her fall back onto the bed with a giggle.

He held her right ankle up to his mouth and bit her skin teasingly, her eyes burning for more.

He looked down at those silky, lacy French panties and wanted to rip them from her body with his teeth.

Merle made his way to her panties with his hungry mouth and kissed her through the silk until she was whimpering.

“Please…oh please,” she breathed.

Merle wrapped her legs around his shoulders and slid the material to the side of her lips to delve into her fire.

She always tasted a little sweet, a little salty and he never missed a chance to partake of her flower.

Denise felt his curls against her inner thighs and reached down to keep him where he was, licking her vagina and gripping her hips with demanding strength.

His hot wet tongue circled her clit as he spread her legs wide, he just didn’t let up. She felt his muscular arms move up between her legs to take her breasts, his mouth never stopping its onslaught on her pussy. He ran his open hands over her nipples, bringing them both to attention and then pinched them just lightly here and there to bring her over the edge.

“Yes, don’t stop…oh, please don’t stop!” she cried out and then it happened. She was filled with all that he had.

Her body still quivering and tight with release, Merle’s dick spread her apart from the inside out.

He held her head in the crook of his arm and nailed her deep and slow at first.

She could feel every inch taking up the space inside her, stroking her inner walls and driving her out of her mind.

“You…didn’t want anything back?” she panted.

“I just want this…I’m sure you’ll attack me later.”

The view of him over her, wrapped up in the moment and overtaken by lust was the most beautiful sight in the world. The love she held for him grew daily despite the feeling that she could never love him more, he was everything.

Merle made love to her for a good long while as they kissed, and he finished with them laying on their sides looking into each other’s eyes.

Late evening fell down around them, and they slept until 11 am the next day.

The week was magical, and she forgot all about conception misery for long spans of time. Merle was all that mattered, and she realized that if they never had a child, it would be OK. Maybe they’d find another way to make a family, maybe it would only be the two of them, but either way, they had each other.

The week was all long hikes in the woods, hours spent in the hot tub until they became prunes, looking up at the stars and contemplating the future, the universe and everything in between. One week in heaven with the man she loved had brought her back to life and she had never been more grateful as they packed up the truck to head back to reality.

“Thank you,” she smiled as she cuddled up next to him on the highway.

“Hey, was my pleasure, honey,” he smiled and kissed the top of her head with his eyes never leaving the road.

~

7 months later.

Merle got the call from work and couldn’t even drive there himself. News of a car accident was the last thing he ever wanted to hear regarding his wife.

Daryl drove him and tried to calm him down all the way there.

“They said she’s conscious, Merle.”

“They also said they think her leg is broken!”

“I know, but she’s going to make it, man. Calm down.”

He burst through the ER doors and demanded to know where she was.

“Down the hall in X-ray, sir.”

“Thanks. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Denise was laying on a stretcher with an IV in her arm and Merle couldn’t take it.

“Babydoll, Jesus! What happened?”

“Someone ran a stop sign and T-boned me at the 4-way stop near my work.”

“Are you in a lot of pain?”

“A little, they didn’t give me anything yet…still waiting to get the x-ray done.”

A bruise was forming on her forehead and he kissed her softly, trying to be strong for her.

A woman who was clearly a doctor approached them and waited patiently for them to separate before speaking.

“Hi there, we’re going to get this taken care of, but we’ll need to take extra precautions with the x-ray and also with the surgery if you need that as well.”

“Why?”

“It’s no big deal, we just need to cover your abdomen with a lead blanket and they may use a spinal for the surgery instead of general anesthetic.”

Denise frowned in confusion.

“Again…why?”

“It’s a really low risk, but it’s better to air on the side of caution with x-rays in pregnancy.”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh.”

The doctor pulled out the chart again to double check the blood and urine analysis.

“You are Denise Dixon, right?”

“Yes.”

“It says here that your pregnancy test is positive, I presumed you knew.”

Merle grinned and waited for it to dawn on her, he had suspected something was up when she stopped eating meat out of the blue and taking naps for no apparent reason. With PCOS her periods were always irregular, and Merle didn’t want to get her hopes up about his suspicions.

“I need to get that double checked before I get excited,” Denise chuckled.

“I’m thinking it’s right,” Merle answered, but she did insist on checking afterward anyway.

“I’m not getting happy until I see it with my own eyes,” she grinned.

In the end, it was true, and she finally had what she’d been waiting for. The seven months between the cabin and when they finally conceived weren’t filled with misery though, Merle had given her peace of mind in that time. Maybe that’s what helped it finally happen, Denise never knew, but she suspected it must have helped in some way. Because of Merle she stopped putting her happiness on hold until they conceived, stopped beating herself up for things she couldn’t change and enjoyed every day like it was a gift.

 

 

 


End file.
